El regalo más deseado
by Aiko Hyuuga-Chan
Summary: Anhelaba que llegara ese momento. Soñaba por volver a tocar cada parte de su cuerpo como en aquella noche. La cual se repetía a cada que cerraba los parpados, deleitándose con imágenes de un excitante recuerdo. No podría decir no a tal propuesta, a tan deseado regalo. Porque él la deseaba y ahora no era solo de su hermano menor/ Continuación de Visita Inesperada/ ItaHinaSasu-Lemon


**I**_ta_**H**_ina_**S**_asu - Lemon._

*Capítulo único.

*Continuación de: _Visita Inesperada._

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... son de Kishimoto-sensei (El cual odio desde que me sacó a mi Neji-kun TT-TT)

* * *

**El regalo más deseado**

.

.

**.**

Con claro cansancio se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba a toda costa un baño de agua fría ya que de nueva cuenta había soñado con ella. Algo que ya se había vuelto una costumbre y el hecho de que viviera bajo el mismo techo que él no ayudaba en nada. Sí, vivían juntos. Pues, ella se había mudado allí hace algunos meses, su hermano menor la había convencido.

No le molestaba su presencia, al contrario, le agradaba. Pero verla todos los días, a cada hora, sin poder tocarla, no era algo que le agradase. Y si bien al principio la morena se hallaba algo incomoda por su presencia, ahora ya no lo estaba. Con el pasar de los días se habían vuelto más cercanos. No de la manera que él quería pero peor es nada, ¿No?

Después de todo había decidido ayudar a su hermano menor, pues él la había visto primero. Quería ser egoísta y tocarla, sacársela. Pero no lo haría nunca, era de su hermano menor y no creía que la morena siquiera lo dejara besarla. Por eso simplemente se conformaba con hacerla suya en sueños, los mejores sueños que un hombre puede tener. Lo malo de aquello es que siempre que se levantaba lo hacía con un gran problema en su parte inferior, como ahora.

Todos los días era lo mismo. Siempre apenas se levanta se tomaba un baño de agua fría, luego pasaba por la habitación de su hermano solo para deleitarse con la imagen de la ojiblanca desnuda al lado de su hermano y se dirige al baño ¿Para qué? Para bajar de nuevo su problema. A la noche, siempre antes de dormir, escucha sus gemidos, los cuales son música para sus oídos y se duerme con el pensamiento de que él se los provoca, haciendo de cuenta que es él quien ella pronuncia. Que es él quien le da placer.

Para su desgracia aquello nunca pasaría. Había perdido las esperanzas de que Sasuke la compartiera con él y no creía que ella aceptara si alguna vez su hermano quería decirle "gracias". Peor aun, se había enamorado de ella, de la novia de su hermano y nunca la tendría. Aquel pensamiento solo lo hacía sentir peor, más contando el hecho de verla todos los días y no poder tocarla.

Soltó un suspiro cansado al tiempo que salía de la ducha para luego amarrarse a la cintura una diminuta toalla. Hoy era su cumpleaños y tendría que hacer su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír ¿Por qué? Porque nadie podría darle lo único que él quería. Algo que tenía nombre y apellido: Hinata Hyuuga. Y no podría decirle a su hermano: _estoy con este humor el día de mi cumpleaños porque no puedo estar con Hinata ya que es tu novia. _De eso ni hablar.

Al abrir la puerta del baño iba a quitarse la toalla para ponerse sus ropas pero la figura de una mujer detuvo aquel acto. Sonrió. Inclinada, Hinata estaba dejando una bandeja sobre las ropas de su cama. Le había hecho el desayuno. Se había levantado temprano para hacerle el desayuno por su cumpleaños. No era exactamente el regalo que quería de parte de ella pero lo aceptaría.

La morena estaba tan relajada en la tarea de acomodar todo para que nada se saliera de la bandeja y cayera ensuciando la cama, que la idea de asustarla se le presentó por su mente. Iba a hacerlo hasta que reparo en como estaba vestida y sintió como su garganta se secaba. Llevaba un vestido lila de seda que llegaba hasta medio muslo. Aunque al estar inclinada, Itachi podía ver más que solo sus piernas. Divertido y con cierto deje de malicia, pensó en otra manera de asustarla.

Con pasos silenciosos, caminó hasta quedar atrás de la morena. Pero cuando sus manos estaban por tomar su cintura para así asustarla ella se enderezó, haciendo que un gruñido y un grito de sorpresa inundaran la habitación.

Itachi no tenía intenciones de moverse, pues aquella posición no le disgustaba para nada. Su plan de asustarla se vio frustrado en el momento en el que ella se enderezó, chocando así con su miembro, el cual volvía a despertar. Sus manos estaban en la cintura de la ya avergonzada morena, apegándola más a su cuerpo inconscientemente.

"¿Itachi-kun?" – Gimió la ojiperla al sentir la respiración del mayor de los Uchiha en su cuello. Más él no contestó, solo permaneció estático aspirando su aroma. Así es, Uchiha Itachi había perdido el completo control, todo tipo de cordura que pudiera tener había desaparecido con tan solo aspirar aquel delicioso perfume que solía usar la mujer que le quitaba el aliento. Por eso sus manos comenzaron accionar sin siquiera pedirle permiso, como si vida propia tuvieran.

Pudo sentir como la muchacha se estremecía por el contacto de sus manos recorriendo su vientre, brazos y su nariz rozando su cuello; y aquello solo lo excitó más. Ella no se movía, no lo rechazaba o al menos eso quería creer. Quería recorrer aquella piel de porcelana que poseía la de azulados cabellos sin ningún pudor y el suficiente tiempo. Simplemente el tacto era exquisito, su piel y la seda de aquel vestido eran exquisitamente suaves.

Ella no podía estar más nerviosa por la situación en la que se encontraba metida. Sabía de los sentimientos de Itachi por ella, unos que a ella la habían torturado por toda su estadía en aquella casa. Porque sí, ella también los sentía y había tenido la mala experiencia de confundirse, de preguntarse constantemente qué era lo que en realidad sentía por ambos Uchiha, llegando nada más y nada menos a la conclusión de que se había enamorado de ambos.

¿Puede una persona enamorarse de dos personas? En un caso especial puede que sí pero aquello era mal visto y dudaba que su amado Sasuke siquiera la perdonara o la siguiera amando si le contaba de su desliz en el amor. Eso era lo que pensaba todas las noches en las que trataba conciliar el sueño hasta que cierto día su novio había sacado a la luz aquel tema, cuestionándole sobre lo que pensaba de su hermano mayor.

Luego de unas incomodas preguntas su mismo Sasuke se lo había confirmado _¿Estas enamorada de él? _Habían sido sus palabras, haciendo que ella se sintiera la persona más horrible que pudiera existir, como si lo hubiera traicionado _¿Y de mí? _Recordaba como él volvía a preguntarle luego de que ella asintiera a su interior interrogante, como ella levantó su mirar, segura, y volvía asentir para después admirar aquella sonrisa que tanto le fascinaba.

Él le había contado de lo que sentía Itachi por ella y de lo que había hecho para que ellos estuvieran juntos. Que quería compensárselo hoy, el día de su cumpleaños con algo que implicaba que ella sea participe. Así es, al Uchiha menor no le molestaba aquello, él amaba a Itachi como se ama a un hermano e igual aquella mujer como para irritarse con ello. Su vida junto a ellos no le molestaba aunque eso implicara compartir a su apreciada hime o al menos eso le había dicho a ella.

"Fe-Feliz cumpleaños." – Dijo Hinata luego de salir de sus pensares, volteándose para besarle la mejilla con una gran sonrisa, desarmando así a Itachi. Aún con sus mejillas encendidas se aferró a su cuello, proporcionándole un abrazo, y sin esperar más salió lo más rápido de aquella habitación. No quería que las cosas se apurasen. Aquel desayuno era solo su primer regalo y esperaba el último le agradase a Itachi.

**.**..* * * ***** * * *..**. **

Al sentir como la puerta de su habitación se abría dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para prestar su total atención aquella mujer que había entrado a su cuarto. Sonrió al ver a su novia con las mejillas teñidas de un adorable color rojo y se irguió para caminar hasta ella, con aire divertido.

"¿Es que mi hermano te izo algo?" – Preguntó con picardía el Uchiha menor haciendo que las mejillas de la ojiperla se calentaran aún más. Sonrió al verla negar repetidas veces y no pudo más que abrazarla para después juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Mientras adentraba su lengua en la cavidad bucal de su amada ojiperla no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano mayor. De no ser por él ahora no estaría deleitándose con los besos de aquella mujer que había logrado ganarse su corazón. Aún recordaba como Itachi había besado los labios de ella aquel amanecer luego de haberlo "ayudado" con la Hyuuga, sí, estaba despierto ¿Celoso? No. Aunque quisiera nunca podría estar enojado y menos tener celos de Itachi, al menos no ahora que se podría decir que había madurado y dado cuenta que no tenía sentido sentir celos de alguien que siempre lo había apoyado.

Eso no significaba que por él renunciara aquella hermosa ojiperla. Si cada día que amanecía y observaba su cálida sonrisa parecía que se enamoraba de ella aún más; y aunque le dé cierta pena admitirlo no tenía muchos problemas en compartir a Hinata con él, menos contando lo que suponía ella también sentía por su hermano mayor. Al menos intentaría aquello para volver a ver a su hermano sonreír sinceramente, quizás hasta los tres lograrían sonreír en medio de aquel extraño trío.

Era raro, más considerando que Itachi era su hermano ¿Qué pensaría la gente? Realmente no le importaba pero lo que sí importaba era dejar en claro que nunca haría nada con Itachi. Ante aquel pensamiento no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve rosa pálido parando en seco los besos que estaba repartiendo por el delicado cuello de la Hyuuga. Negó para sí al volver a la realidad ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Sobra y esta de más aclarar aquello. Quería a su hermano pero como se quiere a un hermano, una madre y un padre. No se podía siquiera imaginar besar a...

Volvió a negarse aquellos raros pensamientos al tiempo que de nueva cuenta se apoderaba de los labios de la ojiperla. No, definitivamente no tocaría a su hermano. Podría hacer un trío como la última vez pero él no jugaba para el otro lado como para intentar hacer algo con él además de con Hinata.

"¿Qué pasa?" – Preguntó la de cabellos azulados al tiempo que acariciaba las mejillas de Sasuke, riendo por lo bajo al ver como sus mejillas se tenía de un leve rojo. Pero su sonrisa se opacó al recordar que quizás el podía estar incomodo con ella luego de haberse enterado de sus sentimientos por Itachi y quizás porque estaba dudando de sus palabras. – "No... Es necesario hacer..."

"Sí." – La cortó él al adivinar sus pensamientos. Volvió a sellar sus labios con los de ella para luego separarse y unir sus frentes. – "Lo intentaremos y si no funciona..."

"¿Estas seguro?" – Volvió a preguntar nerviosa y algo apenada, dándole la oportunidad de echarse para atrás o lo volviera a pensar. No pudo más que suspirar derrotada al verlo asentir. – "Los demás..."

"No importan." – Dijo neutral el azabache al tiempo que tomaba el picaporte de la puerta para poder salir de ese lugar y dando por terminado aquel tema, no sin antes besar la frente de la Hyuuga para intentar despreocuparla. – "Todo saldrá bien."

"Eso espero..."

**.**..* * * ***** * * *..**. **

De nueva cuenta salía del baño luego de haber tomado una ducha para bajar su problema. De verdad esa chica lograba desarmarlo solo con mirarla o apenas rozándola ¿Qué era lo que había pasado con él? Se había dejado llevar y tocado a la novia de su hermano. Pero... ella no lo había rechazado, ¿O sí?

Suspiró. No era tonto y se había dado cuenta de que ella lo había evitado con la excusa de desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Agradecía que la Hyuuga no fuera agresiva y lo golpeara por su atrevimiento pero de todas formas lo merecía por ser débil. Hinata era de su ototo, él la había visto primero pero aún así no podía dejar de mirarla descaradamente, de soñar con ella todas las noches y hasta tocarse al pensar en ella. Esa mujer tenía ese delirante efecto en él.

Pero ¿Cómo no desarmarse ante ella? Si con solo sentir como el calor de su cuerpo hacía contacto con el suyo y aspirar aquel perfume que solía usar había perdido todo tipo de cordura; y el vestido que ella llevaba no lo alentaba exactamente a detenerse. Su cuerpo había actuado por sí solo y lo había traicionado, él había caído como el mejor dejándose llevar. Tocando así el cuerpo de su cuñada, podría decir, de la novia de su hermano menor ¿Qué clase de hermano era?

Al terminar de colocarse unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca, con sus dos primeros botones desabrochados, divisó sobre las ropas de la cama la bandeja que cargaba su desayuno y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella se había molestado en prepararle el desayuno y de seguro su hermano también estaba planeando algo. Era su cumpleaños, debía de sonreír y él enredándose con la telaraña de sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras degustaba una tostada con mermelada volvió a sonreír con un aire de burla. Había recordado aquel día donde había pensado que quizás su hermano en el día de su cumpleaños quisiera darle como "regalo" a la hermosa Hyuuga. Aunque ahora se reía de si mismo. Ella no era un objeto para andar reglando y no creía que lo aceptara, y dudaba que con lo celoso que era su hermano siquiera lo pensara. Era ridículo.

Recordaba lo celoso que solía ser su hermano cuando era más chico. Como se enojaba cada vez que su madre besaba primero su mejilla antes de la de él, como siempre alguna chica se le acercaba y su ototo siempre las alejabas de él, diciendo que él era su hermano no de ellas o cuando su papa siempre lo ponía primero que a su ototo. No creía que la ojiperla fuera la excepción a sus celos.

Era irónico como ahora su hermano había madurado dejando de lado aquellas pequeñeces y ahora el celoso era él. Sí, aunque no quería estarlo estaba celoso. Estaba celoso de lo que tenía: a la ojiblanca. Pero él nunca se la podría quitar, de eso ni hablar.

Al beber el último sorbo de aquel delicioso té escucho unos golpes en la puerta. Un _adelante_salió de sus labios al tiempo que tomaba la bandeja en sus manos para luego erguirse. Más todo lo que tenía en sus manos cayó de lleno al piso al ver a una hermosa peliazul con un vestido de color negro y escote en V profundo junto con distintos detalles realizados con estampado de terciopelo en una falda acampanada, que llegaba hasta cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla.

"¿Estas bien, Itachi-san?" – Preguntó un poco asustada al ver como la bandeja de sus manos caía al piso junto a todo lo que cargaba. Lo vió algo ido mirándola y preocupada colocó una de sus manos en su frente y se sorprendió al ver por primera ves un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Por eso, ahora más preocupada, se puso de puntillas para poder besarle la frente y comprobar la temperatura de este, dándole al mayor de los Uchiha una... Agradable vista. – "N-No tienes nada..."

Escuchó de los labios de la Hyuuga, más estaba tan ensimismado en lo que veía con descaro que en cuanto la sintió alejarse no pudo más que evitárselo. – "¿Estas segura?" – Dijo haciendo que la ojiblanca repitiera la acción anterior pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo no pudo más que sonreír con resignación y alejarla él para luego besar su frente. – "Gracias."

"¿P-Por qué?" – Preguntó un tanto confundida. Más cuando él iba a responder Sasuke Uchiha llegó interrumpiendo el momento haciendo que los presente en esa habitación prestaran su total atención en él.

"¿Ya están listos?" – Habló con cierto deje de celos al ver las manos del Uchiha mayor en los hombro de su novia. Más no hizo nada al respecto, solo desvió su mirar al piso, sorprendiéndose al ver el desayuno que Hinata tanto se había esforzado en hacer. Inhabitablemente sonrió ¿Tan desesperado estaba su hermano por estar con la Hyuuga? Aunque, bueno, él había reaccionado igual al ver el vestido que llevaba puesto. – "¿Y qué pasó acá?"

"Itachi-san se sentía mal... Pero creo que ya está bien." – Dijo inocente Hinata haciendo que ambos sonrieran ante aquel inocente comentario. Ambos Uchiha sabían que lo que padecía el mayor de ellos no era ninguna enfermedad, ¿No lo era verdad?

"¿Y a donde vamos?" – Interrogó Itachi a su hermano al recordar lo que este había dicho. Quizás la Hyuuga había venido avisarle pero como siempre él se perdió en algún lugar de su amplia mente al verla vestida con aquellas ropas.

"A pasar el día y luego a comer en algún lugar." – Respondió con simpleza el menor de los Uchiha. – "Es tu cumpleaños ¿No?"

"Hai."

"Entonces vamos." – Dijo Hinata emocionada al ver que nadie se movía. Comenzó a caminar asía la salida pero dos manos la detuvieron. Giró su rostro solo para ver sorprendida como ambos Uchiha la miraban de forma reprobatoria y sin dejar de tocarle los hombros.

"No saldrás así." – Explicó simple Sasuke, seguido de un asentimiento de Itachi. Los miró confundida, pidiendo sin palabras otra explicación y el menor de ellos solo suspiró. – "No con ese vestido."

Un grito de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios y sus mejillas no tardaron en encenderse ante ese comentario. No sabía si reír o enojarse, no le veía nada de malo a estar vestida así y fue por eso que como pudo desvió su rostro y siguió caminando asía la salida de la habitación para luego dirigirse a la salida de la casa. Después de todo lo que le había costado ponerse aquel vestido que le había regalado su amiga Ino le decía que se lo sacase.

Escuchó un gruñido por parte de ambos que resignados salieron tras de ella. Más corrieron asía ella en cuanto escucharon a un conocido cartero querer entablar una conversación con ella fuera de la casa. Escuchaban como la halagaba por lo bien que se veía el día de hoy y en cuanto llegaron obligaron con una mirada amenazadora al cartero a retirarse.

Volvieron a gruñir al saber que ese hombre no sería su único problema aquel día y al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la Hyuuga. No tuvieron más que resignarse y Sasuke no tardó en tomar la mano de la ojiperla en un acto posesivo. Itachi iba de hacer lo mismo pero detuvo el intento al saberse que sobraba allí. Más la mano de la Hyuuga sobre la suya lo hizo sobresaltarse y no pudo más que sonreír y aceptar aquella cálida mano.

**.**..* * * *** *** * *..**.**

El día había transcurrido normal. Claro, a excepción de las miradas que le tiraban algunas chicas al mirarla tomada de la mano de dos hombres tan guapos como lo eran los Uchiha. Aquellas miradas no la hacían más que sentirse incomoda y fuera de lugar, haciendo que ambos se preocuparan por ella. Sasuke había logrado reanimarla al comentar que no les prestara atención, provocando que su hermano lo mirara confundido y luego desviara la mirada al ver como besaba la mejilla de la Hyuuga.

Ya sin tomarse de la mano, aunque lo volvían hacer a cada que un hombre la miraba, fueron al cine. Durante toda la película su rostro estaba más que encendido, ardía ante todas las escenas que pasaban. No porque fuera una no acata para menores de dieciocho años, sino porque era la misma que habían visto los tres aquel día donde había perdido su virginidad. Le apenaba recordar aquel suceso, que había dejado que hicieran con ella, pero no se arrepentía. Después de todo no estaría feliz junto a ellos en aquel momento.

Por último fueron a un bar a comer algo para saciar el hambre y sin conversar nada en particular al terminar decidieron regresar a la casa. Y ahí se encontraba ahora, decorando una torta junto con Sasuke, quien frustrado al solo hacer desastre se había resignado en buscar todas las velas necesarias. Aunque Itachi, nervioso y algo apenado, decía que con una era más que suficiente.

Mientras le daba los últimos retoques a la pequeña torta no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al pensar lo que haría luego de que Itachi soplara las velas y pidiera sus tres deseos. Sobra aclarar que la idea había sido de Sasuke pero no habían pensado cómo era que lo tomaría él y era exactamente eso lo que la ponía tan ansiosa. No sabía si lo que Sasuke había planeado tendría éxito, si todo resultaría bien. Después de todo no siempre todo sale como uno lo quiere.

Dando un sonoro suspiro tomó la torta en sus manos y se dirigió asía la mesa del comedor, encontrándose con un avergonzado Itachi que al verla desviaba su mirar. Lo cierto era que odiaba esa parte de cumplir años, el ser el centro de atención de todos los presentes, aunque estos fueran solo dos. Era imposible no sentirse nervioso en aquel momento, no es porque fuera un amargado o algo por el estilo, sino que simplemente era incomodo y tanto era su nerviosismo que hasta se llegaba a cuestionar si también tenía que cantar, si tenía que aplaudir, sonreír o simplemente no hacer nada.

Pero aunque aquello lo incomodara agradecía que solo fueran ellos tres, pues sus padres no se encontraban en la ciudad y con ellos era más que suficiente.

Mientras él estaba tan entretenido nadando entre sus pensares, Hinata y Sasuke ya habían apagado las luces y empezado a cantar, aunque cierto Uchiha lo hacía con clara molestia. La Hyuuga no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de nerviosismo y pena que tenía el Uchiha mayor, en realidad nunca lo había visto de aquella forma. Le hubiera gustado sacarle una foto pero cierto Sasuke la había desintegrado, exagerando, al encontrar que había fotos de él de chiquito sin ninguna ropa.

De repente todo se silenció e Itachi se tomó su tiempo en pedir tres de los deseos que debía de pedir. Inevitablemente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso al recordar lo que debía de hacer y su piel se puso de gallina al escuchar a Sasuke felicitando a su hermano desde una de las paredes del lugar, cruzado de brazos y con media sonrisa en sus fracciones. Sabía que él estaba esperando que ella hiciera el primer movimiento y era exactamente eso lo que la ponía más nerviosa.

"Fe... Feliz cumpleaños, I-Itachi-kun." – Dijo con cierta dificultad, ganando la completa atención de ambos Uchiha.

Aún con sus mejillas encendidas se armó de valor para hacer lo siguiente y con cierta dificultad se abrazó a su cuello, sorprendiéndolo. Más este no tardó en correspondérselo haciéndolo por la cintura de ella. Escuchó como su hermano aclaraba su garganta y la pesada realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Con una sonrisa resignada se separó de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver sus mejillas completamente coloradas ¿A que se debía ello?

Pues, lo que no sabía Itachi era que aquel carraspeo de parte del menor era solo para que Hinata se diera más fuerzas para hacer lo contiguo. Por eso mismo al sentirlo separarse de ella apretó con fuerza sus hombros para luego unir sus labios con los de él.

Itachi estaba pasmado. Ella... ¿Lo estaba besando? O era eso o todavía seguía durmiendo teniendo uno de sus tanto sueños húmedos. Más eso era imposible, ella lo besaba de verdad y su hermano... ¡Su hermano! ¿Es que su hermano no se molestaba? Saliendo de su sorpresa dirigió su mirar asía su ototo, encontrándose con un relajado Sasuke que se encontraba recostado en una de las paredes de la habitación, con sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

Sintió como Hinata se separaba de él con sus mejillas sonrojadas y escuchó un _gracias _salir de los labios de su hermano y luego de los de ella. Entonces lo comprendió. Su hermano... Le estaba agradeciendo lo de aquella vez. Le estaba dando aquel gracias que él tanto había soñado, aquel regalo que tanto había anhelado.

"¿Quieres revivir viejos tiempos?" – Soltó Sasuke haciendo que Itachi sonriera y que Hinata se enrojeciera más de lo que ya estaba si eso era posible. Itachi miró con malicia a la Hyuuga y asintió mientras Sasuke, quien sabe en qué momento se había movido, besaba la oreja de la que era su novia.

"Si Hinata me lo permite." – Respondió el Uchiha mayor haciendo que su hermano detuviera sus besos y la mirara fijamente mientras sostenía su cintura. Ella solo asintió con sus mejillas sonrojadas para luego sentir los labios del mayor de los hermanos sobre los suyos, adentrando sin pudor alguno su lengua en su cavidad bucal.

Ella sintió como Itachi abandonaba sus cálidos labios para comenzar a repartir pequeños besos sobre su mentón, bajando hasta llegar a su cuello, en donde se entretuvo degustando su piel. Acariciándola solamente con sus labios y lengua, sin usar sus dientes, logrando que los suspiros salieran de la boca de la peliazul sin su consentimiento. De un momento, otra boca se le unió aquella que era tan cálida y experta, haciendo exactamente lo mismo pero en el otro extremo de su delicado cuello e inconscientemente sus manos comenzaron acariciar aquellos cabellos azabaches. Alentándolos a que siguieran con su labor.

Entre besos y pasos torpes llegaron hasta la habitación de Hinata y Sasuke. Ya frente a la cama la Hyuuga sintió como era volteada para quedar frente al que era oficialmente su novio. Observó con cierto deseo como se curvaban aquellos labios que tantas veces había probado y los brazos de este no tardaron en acercarla a él para poder besarla. Dos pares de manos le sostenían la cintura y el miedo que un momento había sentido volvía hacerse presente. Pero cuando el menor de los Uchiha besó el lóbulo de su oreja diciéndole, de paso, en un susurro que todo estaría bien no pudo más que asentir con cierto nerviosismo.

De nueva cuenta era volteada para quedar frente al mayor de los Uchiha y sentir los labios de este sobre su nariz. Él se giró junto con ella y, con delicadeza, acostó a Hinata en las ropas de la cama y se posicionó sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso en sus brazos para no aplastarla. Se tomó su tiempo admirando el sonrojo que se encontraba descansando en las mejillas de la ojiperla y, sonriendo, la besó. Sus lenguas se volvieron a encontrar, acariciándose con un ritmo acompasado y tranquilo, iniciando una deliciosa batalla por el control de aquel beso que acababan de iniciar.

Con el pasar de los segundos, por más delicioso que fuera aquel beso que tomaba cada vez más intensidad, no pareció ser suficiente para ambos. Sus manos comenzaron a picar, pidiendo tocar, explorar el cuerpo del otro y ellos no eran quienes para no concederles aquel capricho. Y mientras las delicadas manos de la ojiperla se atrevían acariciar los hombros del Uchiha, las de este lograron llegar más allá, adentrándose bajó su vestido, ascendiendo y descendiendo por su espalda. Por lo cual, los suspiros no tardaron en hacerse escuchar.

La falta de aire hizo acto de presencia y, por mucho que les pesase, tuvieron que separar sus labios. Al ver como su hermano menor se sentaba en el otro extremo de la cama, solamente vestido con unos bóxer, y se iba acercando hasta ellos, aprovechó la separación de sus labios para tomar la estrecha cintura de la peliazul, levantándola hasta lograr sentarla en el medio de la cama. Ella sintió como cuatro manos recorrían sus brazos, espalda, vientre y hasta sus muslos. Y si bien se sentía excitada ante esos toques no mentía al decir que el nerviosismo aún seguía presente.

Dos narices aspiraban el aroma de su cuello y los dueños de estas no tardaron en mantener sus labios ocupados en la suave piel de su mentón y cuello. Ellos se deleitaban con su sabor, se embriagaban con su olor pero aún así faltaba más, aquello apenas había comenzado y no parecía ser suficiente y menos con prendas que entorpecían el recorrido de sus manos por su piel. Fue por eso que mientras Itachi se encargaba de desabrochar el sostén por debajo del vestido de ella, su hermano se ocupaba de bajar el cierre del vestido para luego levantarlo con extrema delicadeza. Siendo las bragas de la Hyuuga la única prenda en su cuerpo.

Itachi volvió a besar su mentón para luego descender sobre su cuello, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo y marcando la piel desnuda que se cruzara en su recorrido. Se detuvo unos segundos en el nacimiento de sus pechos, más no tardó en descender aún más para depositar pequeños besos en su pecho, sin tocar aquel botón rosado que exclamaba atención, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba el otro. Sacándole suspiros y pequeños gemido a la Hyuuga, quien había cerrados ambos párpados y comenzaba a enredar sus cabellos azabaches entre sus dedos.

Un gemido salió de los labios de la chica al sentir como el Uchiha mayor besaba su pezón rozado. Ella mordió su labio inferior al tiempo que Itachi rozaba sus dientes por aquel botón que adornaba sus pechos. Luego de un tiempo, al dejarlo libre, una pequeña explosión se escucho en la habitación para después hacer lo propio con su otro pecho.

Entre tanto el menor de los Uchiha comenzó a descender sus manos hasta llegar a la última prenda que se encontraba en el cuerpo de su novia, la cual, prácticamente, arrancó. Él llevó su mano a su intimidad, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba, y vio con deseo como ella dejaba caer sus parpados al tiempo que un gemido salía de sus, ya, rojos e hinchados labios. Queriendo más de parte de ella, anhelando escuchar más de aquellos sonidos, el azabache menor adentró un par de sus dedos en su intimidad haciendo que ella volviera a gritar, gemir, de placer.

Itachi, quien había aprovechado aquel momento de ellos para poder deshacerse de sus ropas, al momento que ella abrió su boca al gemir sacó su lengua para acariciar la de ella mientras todavía seguía abierta, dejando escapar gemidos de esta, producto de los delirantes y exquisito movimiento de los dedos de Sasuke.

En el momento en que el Uchiha menor retiró sus dedos llenos de la humedad de su amada novia y se disponía a sacarse la última prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo, Itachi no desperdició el tiempo entrando en solo una estocada en ella, haciéndola gritar su nombre. Estando ambos arrodillados Hinata enredó una de sus piernas en la cadera del Uchiha mayor, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de él al sentir como cada segundo sus embestidas eran aún más rápidas y profundas. Más no tardó mucho en volver a elevar su rostro al sentir como Sasuke levantaba y apretaba sus caderas para entrar en ella desde atrás, haciendo que gritara, aún más fuerte que la vez anterior, su nombre.

Hinata sentía como ambos se movían con rapidez y más fuerza en cada estocada que daban. La presión de ambos miembros y el placer era tanto que estaba segura que si ellos no la tuvieran sujeta no se podría mantener ni siquiera arrodillada.

Pasaban los minutos y sus cuerpos, cubiertos por una leve capa de sudor, aguantaban las corrientes de placer que sentían con cada empuje que ambos Uchiha daban en su interior. Hinata gimió con fuerza al sentir que el final se estaba acercando y antes de que ella volviera a gemir al llegar a su limite, Itachi y Sasuke la besaron, rosando así los tres sus lenguas. Lo dos aumentaron las envestidas lo más que sus cuerpos se los permitía. Más Itachi al sentir como el interior de la Hyuuga se contraía apretando su miembro, no pudo evitar gruñir sobre los labios de la ojiperla al sentir la liberación del calor de su interior, viniéndose él también a los pocos segundos, siendo el último en llegar al climax el menor de los Uchiha.

Los tres se dejaron caer rendidos en colchón de aquella cama boca arriba, recapacitando y pensando en todo lo sucedido. El silencio reino en aquella habitación por unos minutos donde solo el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas era lo que se escuchaba. Más la risa de Itachi fue la que rompió el silencio que había dado comienzo en aquella habitación, recién cayendo en cuenta de lo que habían realizado.

"¿Cuánto falta para tu cumpleaños, Hina?" - Dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos y media sonrisa, provocando que su hermano riera y ella se sonrojara a más no poder. Aunque ¿Podría esperar hasta el cumpleaños de ella sin tocarla? No, claro que no podría y era exactamente por eso que ahora se volvía apoderar de los labios de la peliazul, imitándolo al minuto también su hermano. Porque...

Al igual que Hinata y Sasuke, Itachi sabía que aquel no sería su último encuentro. Porque él la deseaba y ahora no era solo de su hermano menor.

.

.

**.**

*** .ƒin. *  
**

* * *

_¿Que les pareció?_

Ya quisiera ser Hinata... ewe (xD) Espero les haya gustado/entretenido.

En cuanto el lemon, es el tercero que hago y no sé si me ha quedado bien así que espero les vaya gustar o safe... Todavía soy una completa novata en esto u-u Además que es difícil escribir un trío D: (En cuanto si no es creíble e imposible... es solo un fic u-u)

**N**ota: Explico que sé que lo que acaban de leer, como lo puse arriba, no es creíble pero es solo un fic. Yo también eh pensado el cómo seguirán, si Hinata tiene un hijo cómo iba a saber de quien es, o el problema de los celos que es obvio que va estar presente, ya que si los dos la aman no van a querer compartirla. Como yo también noté estos problema es más que obvio que en mi cabeza inventé una solución creíble para todos esos problemas y es más que obvio que implica el que uno de los dos deje a Hinata-chan. Puede que haga otro one-shot con la causa del porqué se irá y cual será el que la deje para que siga con su hermano. Lo aclaro porque me dejaron un review en lo que me recalcaron esto y como no tiene cuenta no se lo puedo contestar pero aún así estoy de acuerdo ya que yo también me cuestione lo mismo mientras escribía. Pero en este one-shot hay que dejar ir a la imaginación, aunque si no les gustó también esta bien ^-^ no siempre a todos les gusta lo mismo y no a todos lo que yo escriba les tiene que agradar.

**2**ª **N**ota: En cuanto si haré una tercera continuación no lo sé (xD) Todo dependerá de los reviews de este one-shot, pues la idea ya la tengo pensada. Hasta entonces dejo que imaginen el cómo seguirán el mañana ellos tres juntos en sus cabezas e.e (xD)

Saludos !


End file.
